Goals for next year are: (a) To determine the nature of the cytosol LH species eluted in the void volume on Sephadex G-100 column, to characterize the molecular species of LH released into the medium, and to determine the biological activity of these species. (b) To determine the effects of estrogen on LH synthesis and release in a totally in vitro system. (c) To determine the action of RNA synthesis inhibitor (actinomycin D) on the GnRH-induced LH synthesis and release. (d) To determine the effects of GnRH agonists and antagonists on LH synthesis and release. (e) To determine the effect of GnRH on LH synthesis under conditions which impair release of LH.